


You’ve got mail

by ScarletPrincess



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Humor, Lemon (because I'm that ancient), NSFW, Romance, Smut, start of a relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 20:34:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10543944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarletPrincess/pseuds/ScarletPrincess
Summary: Raven sent him a boob pic.And they are very nice breasts, but he’s not exactly sure what the protocol is for situations like that.He should reply in kind, right? It’s only fair. Some sort of quid pro quo : I show you mine, you show me yours?





	

 

Raven sent him a boob pic.

It’s a surprise. A rather pleasant surprise, her breasts look amazing, but still a surprise. And sure he’s thought about her chest before, and pretty much every inch of her; he always had a thing for the brunette. Her dedication to her work, her wit, her smile, her body: from the soft round shape of her shoulder to the gentle swell of her breasts… He’s in deep, no use in denying that. So it is a nice surprise and they are very, very nice boobs, with perfectly placed freckles and he’s going a little bit insane. But they don’t usually exchange message like that. It’s mostly about mission protocol, how to finally catch that serial killer the team’s been after, or who’s ordering Chinese for the stakeout… They work together. So _this_ , this is new to him and he’s not really sure how to react.

And maybe she’s just drunk?

But it’s only 9.30 pm. On a Thursday night. And he knows for a fact she barely drinks. So he just stares at the picture that has established a direct connection between his eyes and his now very hard cock. He should reply in kind, right? It’s only fair. Some sort of _quid pro quo_ : I show you mine, you show me yours?

So he sends Raven a dick pic. And it’s a tasteful dick pic, if he might say so himself. It’s not just a zoom in of his erected member, because _that_ would be gross; it shows the lower half of his body, thighs spread apart, his hard cock resting against his abdomen, while his right hand massages his balls. He even paid attention to the lighting so that his length casts a shadow on his abs. So yes, as far as dick pics go, it’s a nice one. And really, all would have been great if he hadn’t sent his message right when Raven sent another one saying: ‘ _OMG. I’m so sorry Sera went through my phone. I’m so sorry. Please just pretend you didn’t see that. Please!_ ’

So yeah. It’s around 10 pm on a Thursday night and he just sent a dick pic to the co-worker he’s been in love with for the past two years, because fucking Sera played a prank on him. AGAIN ! And he has receipts notifications turned on, so he _knows_ she’s seen his cock. And clearly he meant to send it. He can hardly pretend it was a mistake and go ‘ _Oops my bad, wrong number’_ when it’s pretty fucking clear he was replying to her text. Except it wasn’t _her_ text.

That freaking elf.

 

*****

Cullen starts pacing his living room like a caged lion, his left hand running through his untamed curls before settling on the nape of his neck. He’s going insane for the second time tonight, for a completely different reason, and needless to say his cock isn’t hard anymore. He has to think of something.

Worst case scenario: she shows the photo to Sera (or worse: Dorian) and they make fun of him for a few months, maybe a few years if Varric is in on it too — shame colours his cheeks with heat at the simple thought of the dwarf’s sly, knowing smirk — but he can survive that. Now best case scenario: she doesn’t tell anyone. They exchange one or two embarrassed glances, maybe even a few smiles, and it stays a private joke. He’ll be even more awkward around Raven and will never have a chance with her, ever again (not that he ever had one), but he can survive that too. What he doesn’t know is what he should do now. Should he call her? Pretend like nothing happened? What is the protocol for sending dick pics to your partner?

He would probably have spent a few more hours thinking about the situation and maybe Googled the appropriate course of action if a soft knock hadn’t interrupted his inner monologue. He strides over to the door but before he can fully open it, Raven launches herself at him and captures his mouth in a passionate kiss that has them both stumbling around the room until Cullen manages to stabilize them. She doesn’t let go of him though, arms looped around his neck, her hands buried in his hair. And he doesn’t recoil either despite his surprise.

He’s not sure how long the kiss lasted. He’s too happy to care and too confused to fully realize what’s happening. She texted she didn’t send the pic, that Sera did. Yet she’s here, in his living room, her perfect body pressed against his, fingers playing with the blond curls at the back of his neck. And she’s kissing him and… Andraste’s flaming ass what is going on?

Just as she had started the kiss, Raven is also the one to end it. She disentangles herself from him, a bit disheveled and out of breath, and takes a step back, hands flat on his chest as to keep him afar. She draws a deep breath and bites her bottom lip like she always does when she’s deep in thought or, more likely, embarrassed about something. When she finally looks up at him, she has a wary smile on her face and the most adorable shade of embarrassed pink on her cheeks.

“You meant to send the picture, right? I didn’t misread that?”

“I did… but you said you didn’t?” He queries.

“No, I…” Raven takes another step back, hands falling to her side as she nibbles her lips once more. “I did mean to send it but then 30 minutes passed and you didn’t reply, so I… I started freaking out and I sent the text about Sera messing with my phone. But then I got your text and I didn’t know how to explain so I came here,” she babbles, avoiding his gaze.

Cullen clears his throat. He hadn’t realize how much time had passed before sending his photo. The thought of her being nervous hadn’t even occured to him. Raven was a force to be reckoned with when it came to work and he always assumed she had the same confidence in every other aspect of her life.

“ Sorry about that. I was trying to be… artistic?”

“It was a very nice picture.” She confesses, taking a step towards him to close the distance she had put between them.

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

He moves closer to her, faces inches away from each other and he can fee the heat emanating from her body. They stay like that for a few minutes, staring awkwardly at each other like two love struck teenagers rather than two 30-something FBI agents. But… It feels nice. It feels right.

“So… no Sera involved?” He finally asks.

“Nope. No Sera involved.”

“Good.”

Cullen’s hands roams under her round ass to pick her up and she instinctively wraps her legs around him with a giggle. He takes her to his room and he’s the one kissing her this time. A slow, deliberate kiss filled with hunger an desire. And above all an irrepressible need to be together. There is nothing romantic or sensual about the way they undress, clumsy fingers unbuttoning their pants, clothes flying everywhere… but neither of them care. They are too engrossed in each other to notice the mess, their minds solely focused on getting their skin to touch. And as soon as the last garment hits the floor, their hands get back to work, curious fingers mapping the other’s body. But it’s not enough. He’s craving to taste her. He wants to trace every constellation of freckles with his tongue, kiss every inch of smooth skin. So he walks her back towards the bed, his hands still exploring her curves, and lowers her down. She looks beautiful, her dark locks spilling across his pillow, and his mouth dries at the expanse of bronze skin offered to his hungry gaze.

“So beautiful” he murmurs. And the reverence in his tone makes it sound like a confession, almost a secret. Heat rises to Raven’s cheeks and she tries to shy away from his stare but he distracts her with a slow, open-mouth, kiss that has them both light-headed and whimpering.

He abandons her lips only to bury his nose in the crook of her neck and breathe her in. He’d recognize her scent anywhere: the subtle mix of gun powder and cinnamon that is inherently her and it fuels his hunger even more. So he licks up the column of her neck, savoring the saltiness of her skin as he strokes the inside of her thigh, his calloused fingers sending shivers straight to her core. Every caress getting closer to her sex is rewarded by appreciative humming sounds, that transform into wanton moans when his nimble fingers part her wet folds to tease her clit. She calls him a tease and it makes him smirk against her neck.

“Not teasing,” he counters, his index pushing inside her heat, “just exploring.”

And exploring he does. His mouth descends from her throat to her cleavage and finally settles on her left breast. He gently nips at her hardened nipple, his finger still coming in and out of her and the sounds she makes feel like music to his ears. Obscene little whines that only spur him on. He would have been content to just stay like that: his mouth going from one breast to the other, alternating between tiny bites and soft caresses, when her voice comes out breathy:

“I want you inside me.”

“Already am” he taunts, adding a second finger to his ministrations.

“Stop playing Rutherford.”

Cullen chuckles at her commanding tone but he’s too happy to oblige. He moves up to kiss her again, deep and dirty, and aligns his hips with hers before entering her with a long groan. She feels so wet and tight and _perfect_ around him. He quickly gets lost in the sensations. Everything disappears until he is left with only her: the smoothness of her skin, the needy tone of her voice, her nails scraping his shoulder… Everything is her.

Finding the right rhythm comes easily to them. After two years of being partners they have learned how to move together. He knows how she sucks in a breath before taking a shot, she knows he flexes his hands when he’s nervous. It’s like an well-practiced routine: familiar and safe but also exciting and new. They set a slow pace, almost torturous, that drives them both mad with pleasure. He moves inside her with long, hard, thrusts until he feels her get impossibly tighter around him. Her body grows tense and he can feel her walls clench around his cock. He keeps his eyes locked on her face: she looks magnificent, her back arched off the bed and her mouth open in a silent ‘O’ of ecstasy. He keeps fucking her as she rides out her orgasm, chasing after his own. His name falls from her lips like a broken prayer, and it’s almost enough to take him over the edge. The feeling of her wanting him, needing him… it’s intoxicating. And it takes only a few more thrusts, hard and fast, before he comes undone; spilling deep inside her with a deep growl.

They stay like that for a few seconds, tangled in each other, breaths heavy and gasping. Then he rolls to the side and they both stare at the ceiling in sated silence. It’s not weird or awkward between them. They’re comfortable just being next to each other : it feels right. Until she lets out a pouty sigh that has him a bit alarmed.

“Something’s wrong?”

“I’m thinking I’ll have to delete your picture.”

“Why?”

“Sera does go through my phone from time to time.”

“Oh. Yes, that’s probably best. But… you know you have full access to me and all of my body anytime you want right?”

“Mhmm. But it was a really nice photo,” she says, looking at him with a cheeky grin. “Maybe I should do some _exploring_ of my own and take a few mental pictures.”

And just like that she is straddling him and kissing him again; a smirk tugging at her lips before she moves down to his already half hard cock.

**Author's Note:**

> So... this was originally meant to be part of a multi chapter fic but I'm not sure when (or if) I'll be able to post it and since this part was finished I thought I might post it as a one shot. For now anyway.  
> None of this would have been possible without my amazing beta readers, more like irl fairy godmothers, whom I adore.
> 
> @glokmusic, etothevictory and knapp-shappey truly are the best for putting up with me


End file.
